God No Mistake
by chanbucks
Summary: Dia diasingkan karena masalalu Ayahnya yang terinfeksi virus HIV. Dia selalu mendapat perlakuan buruk oleh siapa pun,dianggap seperti sampah. Bahkan Kyungsoo pun ikut menjauhinya. Saat sangat terpuruk dan tidak tahu lagi harus menumpahkan semua masalahnya pada siapa seorang namja yang diam-diam menyukainya sejak dulu sebelum berita ayahnya tersebar kini mendekatinya.


**Chapter 1**

**Genre : Sad, Friendship**

**Main cast : Baekyeol**

**Rated : T**

**Warning! : YAOI boyxboy**

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Aku merapikan seragamku sambil melihat diriku yang nampak di cermin. "BaekHyun ayo cepat sarapan,sebentar lagi kau telat!"

"Iya Bu tunggu sebentar!" Teriak ku dari lantai pun segera menuju tangga dan turun. Tak lama juga sarapan pun selesai. Kemudian aku segera berjalan kaki menuju sekolahku.

"Sekolah baru. Hidup baru. Buang masa lalu burukmu Baekhyun." kataku penuh senyuman. Untuk sampai ke sekolahku, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Hanya akan membutuhkan waktu lama jika aku berjalan kaki. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengendarai motor,mungkin dengan barang itu aku tidak akan bersusah payah sampai ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki.

Aku pun tiba disekolah, tepatnya sekolah baruku. Setelah aku menyelesaikan sekolah menengah pertama. Ya tentu, kini aku melanjutkan ke sekolah mengah atas. Aku pun menjelajahi setiap ruangan, aku membaca setiap nama yang tertempel dipintu kelas. Barang kali namaku ada disitu. Lumayan lama sekitar 15 menit akhirnya aku menemuka kelasku. Dengan penuh gairah aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki kelas yang akan aku huni satu tahun itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sehun**

_'Apa benar itu Sehun? Sehun satu sekolah denganku? YaTuhan! ini hidup baruku!'_

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi siswa baru!" Sapa seorang wanita yang mungkin dia adalah wali kelas.

"Selamat pagi seonsaengnim!" Balas seluruh siswa. "Baik, saya adalah wali kelas kalian. Panggil saya Ahn seonsaengnim. Dan sekarang giliran kalian memperkenalkan diri!"

Ahn seonsaengnim kurasa sedang mengamati diriku, entah kenapa. "Baik, seonsaengnim acak. Mulai dari kamu." Ahn seonsaengnim menunjuk diriku. Aku sedikit tak percaya lalu menunjuk diriku sendiri dengan telunjukku. Ahn seonsaengnim hanya mengangguk ramah. Agak ganggung memang. Tapi inilah siswa baru, akhirnya aku pun memperkenalkan diriku dan berdiri ditempat.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Byun BaekHyun imnida. Senang bertemu kalian." Aku membungkukkan tubuhku dan kembali duduk ke kursi. Ketika Aku kembali duduk,ada orang yang melemparku dengan kertas ke kepalaku. Aku segera menoleh mencari orang yang sembarangan melempar kertas ke kepalaku.

**.**

**.**

**Sehun**

**.**

**.**

Dia yang melemparnya. Dia satu kelas dengan ku? Aku tak habis pikir.

Sehun menatapku dengan senyuman. Namun, senyuman itu jika dideskripsikan adalah bukan senyumannya yang menandakan seseorang tersenyum ramah lebih tepatnya tersenyum jahat.

Aku pun langsung membalikan tubuh tanpa menghiraukannya. Ketika aku kembali ke posisiku,kelapa ku kembali terkena lemparan itu. Aku masih tetap tidak menghiraiukannya.

Sampai satu kertas,

Dua

Tiga

Empat

Dan akhirnya tidak ada lemparan.

Syukurlah. Mungkin dia kesal.

Setelah perkenalan, waktu istirahat tiba juga. Aku langsung meninggalkan kelas dan pergi ke kantin. Perutku bisa menjadi sangat liar jika dibiarkan meraung. Tapi langkah ku terhenti oleh cengkraman tangan seseorang. Aku menoleh.

Sehun

_'Apalagi mau mu?'_ bentak ku dalam hati.

Tiba tiba bibirnya mendekat ke telinga ku membisikan sesuatu.

"Jangan pikir kau akan bahagia Baekyun."

_._

_._

_'Tuhan tolong jangan terulang!'_

Dengan cepat aku lepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan peduli apapun yang kau lakukan!"

"Well, masa lalu anda akan segera terulang kembali Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak peduli!

**BAEKHYUN POV END**

**AUTHOR POV**

Setibanya dikanti sekolah setelah sedikit insiden Baekhyun langsung memesan makanan dan minuman. Karena kelaparan perutnya tidak bisa ditunda. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang perutnya inginkan, Baekhyun mencari tempatnya duduk lalu menikmati makanannya.

"Kursi ini kosong. Aku boleh menempatinya?" tanya seorang namja bermata bulat. Baekhyun yang sedang asyik dengan santapannya tersedak karena begitu terkejut dengan kedatangan namja itu.

"Um maaf, aku membuatmu terkejut." Ucap seorang namja bermata bulat itu. "Tak apa. Silahkan duduk." Ucap Baekhyun. "Gomawo."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, keduanya makan dengan kesunyian dan sedikit canggung hingga namja bermata bulat itu mencairkan suasana.

"Um.." Namja bermata bulat itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Do Kyungsoo." Baekhyun pun menjabat tangan Kyungsoo dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Byun Baekhyun."

"Dan kau resmi menjadi temanku" Kyungsoo sambil mengulurkan kelingkinnya layaknya membuat janji. Baekhyun berkerut, seolah Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang diisyaratkan dari wajah Baekhyun. "Sudahlah aku hanya ingin memperbanyak teman. Tidak salahkan berteman?" Ucap Kyungsoo penuh harap. Baekhyun yang semula berkerut akhirnya menapakkan senyumnya. "Baiklah. Kita teman sekarang."

_._

_._

"_Ya! Teman! selalu bersama!"_

"_Mengapa kita tidak menjadi sahabat? Sepertinya lebih sakral"_

"_Sahabat selalu bersama saat susah maupun senang"_

"_Kita sahabat?"_

"_Kita teman"_

.

.

Satu bulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan, empat bulan, lima bulan kini telah berlalu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kini sangat akrab. Pertemanan mereka sangat menyenangkan. Sebuah ikatan pertemanan yang dapat melupakan kisah buruk yang pernah Baekhyun lalui dulu.

"_Drrrtttt…"_ Ponselku tiba tiba saja bergetar. Baekhyun mennyalakan LCD layar ponselnya. "Yeoboseyo?" Tanya Baekhyun dari telfon. "Baekhyun aku izin hari ini. Tolong sampaikan pada Seonsengnim." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Ada apa denganmu?" Baekhyun bertanya kembali. "Aku demam." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat. "Kau sedang dimana hah? Berisik seka–"

"_Tutttt…..ttuut"_

"Kyungsoo? Yeoboseyo? Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun dengan kesal menutup telfonnya. "Seenaknya saja menutup telfon, huft."

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Jam istirahat tiba,tak seperti biasanya Aku tidak mempunyai selera makan,tapi Aku tetap pergi ke kantin karena dari pagi perutku belum terisi apa pun.

Aku melangkah keluar kelas menuju kantin. Lalu detik berikutnya, aku menatap bingung pada teman temanku yang juga mereka menatapku dengan tatapan risih.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada teman sekelas aku. "Menjauh! Menjauh dariku Byun Baekhyun!" rengek salah satu temanku layaknya anak kecil yang takut badut. Aku yang kebingungan dengan perkataannya hanya memincingkan sebelah alisku dan terlebih aku tak ingin tahu mengapa temanku mengucapakan itu. Kemudian aku berlalu darinya.

.

.

Dari kejauhan terlihat lautan manusia yang berdesak-desakan untuk dapat melihat mading. Aku yang tidak ingin tertinggal berita ikut tertarik berrebut melihat mading. Samar-samar terdengar keributan di mading, memperdebatkan berita yang ada.

"_woah! hari ini mading sangat ramai! Aku ingin pergi melihatnya!"_

"_Berita itu sangat memalukan!"_

"_Mungkin Ayah dia seorang lelaki bayaran!"_

"_Pekerja seks!"_

Aku mentap perutku dan mengelusnya. "Kau lain kali saja manis."

_._

_._

Aku masuk diantara kerumunan manusia yang berebut untuk melihat mading. Rasa penasaranku makin menjadi ketika terdengar sorakan, aku memang tidak cukup jelas mendengarnya. Tapi yang jelas setelah sorakan itu, seolah kerumunan manusia itu memberikan peluang diriku untuk melihat mading. Tapi semakin aku dapat maju dan tepat berada didepan mading, kerumunan itu menghilang.

Bukan. Bukan menghilang. Kerumunan itu menjauhiku. Tatapan mereka sama dengan tatapan temanku tadi. Mereka terlihat risih denganku, seolah aku ini menjijikan.

Tidak lama kerumunan itu terbelah, dan memberikan jalan pada seseorang.

.

"_**Sehun"**_

**.**

"Annyeong Byun Baekhyun!" Sehun yang lebih tinggi dariku mengangkat daguku. "Lama aku tidak melihatmu ne?" Aku hanya diam mentapnya tajam. Kemudian, Sehun hampir menciumku, aku yang terkejut hanya memalingkan wajahku. "Tak perlu takut Baekhyun. Harusnya kau banyak belajar dari Ayahmu." Sehun mundur dan tersenyum licik.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja jangkung. Dia mendekat kearahku dan melawati kerumunan para siswa dengan mudah.

"Halo Byun Baekhyun!" sapanya.

"Halo Yifan!" balasku dengan berusaha tersenyum.

"Sudah membacanya?" tanyanya licik.

Kini sudah jelas. Aku mengerti. Kuras masa laluku akan menjadi kenyataan. Diperlakukan buruk dan tidak adil oleh siapa pun. "Apa kau sudah tahu?" Dengan berusah tersemyum kubalas ucapanya.

"Hm, ya, Aku tahu. Dan terimakasih berkat kau aku tidak perlu bersusah payah member tahu ini pada seluruh siswa." Jawabku dengan senyum palsu. "_Oh Good Baekhyun!"_

"_Are you ready to famous with your problem_?!" tanya Yifan dengan licik. "_I'm ready for everything_." Jawab aku mantab.

_"Good!"_ Dia seakan ingin menepuk bahuku,tapi terhenti. "Ouch!" lengkihan penuh drama andalannya keluar seperti dulu. "Virusmu dapat menular Tuan Byun"

Aku pun segera pergi dan ingin kembali kelas. Seketika para siswa menjauh dan menempelkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Seakan aku ini pembawa virus dan hanya dengan bersentuhan denganku dapat tertular.

"Makasih." kataku kepada siswa yang menjauh dariku. Aku pun sampai di kelas. Kulihat siswa sedang berbisik bisik. Samar-samar ku dengar mereka sedang membicarakanku,tepat nya Ayahku yang ODHA(Orang Dengan HIV AIDS).

Aku hanya bisa tetap tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman-temanku.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah telah usai. Aku bergegas pulang ke rumah dan rasanya aku ingin menumpahkan semua yang kurasakan hari ini pada Ibu. Sesampainya di rumah, langsung kucari sosok yang selalu membuatku tenang.

"Ahjumma apa kau tahu dimana Ibu?" akhirnya aku bertanya pada Ahjumma karena tidak menemukan beliau sedari tadi.

"Baekhyun kau sudah pulang. Ibumu kembali ke Kanada untuk mengurus bisnisnya."

Aku kecewa. Menapa di saat seperti ini Ibu tidak ada? Mengapa sosok yang selalu menenangkan hatiku kini hilang? Pertama Ayah, Luhan Hyung, dan kini Ibu? Apa kalian tidak pernah merasakan apa yang kurasa?

Cahaya matahari kini telah menembus jendelaku, cahaya itu membangunkanku dengan cahayanya yang terang, berbeda denganku cahayaku redup,kini cahaya itu hilang di gantikan dengan kegelapan menyelimutiku. Aku akan kembali seperti masa laluku yang buruk. Di asingkan karena Ayahku yang seorang ODHA. Sebetulnya apa salah Ayahku?

Ayahku bukanlah seorang yang gemar dengan seks.

Hanya saja,

Memori itu kembali terputar di otakku dengan jelas. Ketika Ayahku sakit keras dan Dokter _sialan_ itu menyuntiknya dengan suntikan bekas pakai.

**BAEKHYUN POV END**

**AUTHOR POV**

Setelah masalalu buruk tentang Ayahnya diketahui oleh seluruh siswa terlebih guru pun ikut mengetahuinya, Baekhyun menjadi penyendiri, Baekhyun kini seperti diasingkan, dijauhi seperti layaknya manusia yang menyebarkan virus berbahaya. Tidak ada sapaan kembali, bahkan seorang guru pun menyuruhnya duduk dikursi terbelakang entah apa yang guru itu pikirkan. Kyungsoo, yang kini resmi menjadi teman terbaik Baekhyun memilih ikut menjauhinya tanpa alasan. Tidakkah mereka sadar, bahwa diasingkan itu menyakitkan? Senyumnya telah lenyap seakan menguap bersama kebahagiaannya. Kini masalalu buruk itu akan terputar kembali.

"Tolong satu mangkuk mie" pesan Baekhyun pada pelayan kantin. Pelayan kantin itu diam sebentar dan mengamat-ngamati Baekhyun. "Um, maaf apa anda Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya pelayan wanita itu. "Ne, waeyo?" jawab Baekhyun ramah. Pelayan itu sedikit terkejut dan detik salenjutnya pelayan wanita itu sudah mudur, menjaga jarak dengan Baekhyun. "Maaf. Kantin kami tidak bisa menerima pesanan dari anda." Kata pelayan wanita itu takut-takut. "Mwo? Waeyo?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. "Jika kami melayani anda, seluruh siswa disini tidak akan ada yang membeli makanan kami. Mereka takut tertular HIV. Jadi lebih baik kami kehilangan satu pembeli dari pada harus kehilangan banyak pembeli." Jelas pelayan wanita itu takut-takut.

"Hyorin! Cepat jauhi orang itu, jangan lama-lama berada dekat dengannya!" teriak seorang pelayan lain. Hyorin, pelayan yang ingin melayani Baekhyun tadi pun dengan cepat pergi dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun seketika membeku, tubuhnya susah untuk bergerak. Hatinya kini merasakan sakit kembali, lebih sakit dari yang penah dia alami. Seorang pelayan takut padanya? Tidak menerima pesanan darinya karena Ayahnya seorang ODHA?

Ternyata itu pun belum cukup hari ini, Sehun dan Kris berulah kembali. Mereka datang bergerombol dengan kawan-kawannya. Tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Baekhyun hanya tetap duduk dikursinya. Baekhyun hanya pasrah. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat kejadian seperti ini akan terulang.

Kris duduk disamping Baekhyun dan merangkulnya. "Apa harimu menyenangkan sayang?" Tanya Kris dengan nada mengejek. Baekhyun hanya tetap diam tak bersuara. "Apa kau ingin tidur bersamaku Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tercengang, kemarahannya meluap. Kali ini Baekhyun menampar Kris atas ucapannya. "Ayahku memang seorang ODHA tapi bukan seorang yang gemar dengan seks!" bentak Baekhyun. "Owh, Sabar Baekhyun, apa kau bisa memperjelas apa obat yang aku pegang ini?" Tanya Sehun di depan Baekhyun. "Kau pasti tahu apa obat ini anak pelacur!" Kris menekan intonasi di akhir kalimatnya. Baekhyun yang semakin geram hendak pergi tapi ternyata dirinya dihalangi oleh Kris. Baekhyun berontak berusaha lepas dari Kris. Tapi ternyata tubuh Kris yang lebih besar susah untuk dikalahkan oleh tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih kecil.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Aku tahu obat itu,Ayah sering meminumnya. Obat itu memang tidak bisa menyembuhkan karena sampai saat ini belum di temukan penyembuh bagi penderita HIV/AIDS. Obat itu hanya untuk menghambat penyebaran virus dan menurunkan jumlahnya.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti mengetahui apa obat ini, cepat baca!" Kata Kris sambil mendekatkan pengereas suara ke arah gemetarku baca huruf demi huruf yang ada.

**"AZT obat Antiretroviral untuk HIV positif."** Seketika semua siswa menoleh.

"Semua dengar? Ayah Baekhyun seorang penderita HIV. Dan ODHA adalah sampah! Jadi untuk apa kau tetap disini Baekhyun?!" Kata Sehun dengan mengejek.

"Tapi aku negatif HIV Sehun." Jawabku lirih.

"Apa ada seseorang yang percaya denganmu Baekhyun?! Lihat sekelilingmu, mereka risih padamu, walau kau hanya anak dari seorang penderita HIV bagiku, bagi kami, kau juga virus dan kau pun tidak lebih baik dari sampah!" Aku hanya menunduk tidak membalas apa pun.

_Kenapa aku menjadi lemas seperti ini? Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku tidak bisa membela diri?_

Sehun tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja. Aku pikir ini sudah selesai. Namun, Kris masih memegangi tanganku, seluruh siswa yang berada dikantin pun masih ramai berkumpul menyaksikan aku yang menyedihkan ini.

Ternyata salah, semua belum selesai. Sehun kembali dengan sebuah bak sampah. Sehun mendekat padaku, ketika sampai di dekatku Sehun langsung mengguyur tubuhku dengan sampah sampah itu.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya!" bisik Sehun.

"Kau sampah Baekhyun! Sama seperti sampah-sampah ini!" kata Kris dan kemudian pergi menjauh bersama Sehun. Seketika sekerumunan siswa yang tadi melihatku memilih pergi dan menjauh sejauh jauhnya dariku.

Seperti biasa hari ini aku harus merasakan diasingkan kembali. Sejak kejadian dikantin itu, kini aku harus membiasakan diri selalu sendiri. Terlebih aku harus membiasakan duduk terbelakang, tidak mendapat sapaan walaupun hanya sekedar "Pagi" atau yang lebih parahnya aku benar-benar seperti sampah.

Sejak tersebarnya berita tentang Ayahku yang ODHA Kyungsoo mulai menjauh dariku. Bahkan kata sapaan yang biasa aku lontarkan padanya saja, tidak akan membuatnya menoleh. Kyungsoo hanya mengabaikanku, menganggap diriku ini hanya hantu yang tak terlihat.

"Kyungsoo!" sapaku dari jauh. Kyungsoo hanya menoleh dan kembali berjalan. Aku pun mengikuti langkahnya dan kini aku telah berada di depan nya, mengahalangi jalannya."Kyungsoo kenapa kau menjauh dariku?"

"Karena aku bukan sahabatmu!" jelas Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tercengang.

"_Ya! Teman! selalu bersama!"_

"_Mengapa kita tidak menjadi sahabat? Sepertinya lebih sakral"_

"_Sahabat selalu bersama saat susah maupun senang"_

"_Kita sahabat?"_

"_Kita teman"_

"Tapi kita teman." kataku lirih. "Ingat Baekhyun kita teman bukan sahabat. Sahabat selalu bersama saat susah ataupun senang. Dan aku hanya temanmu! aku sama seperti yang lain. Aku takut tertular HIV jika berdekatan denganmu! Dan benar kau itu memang sampah! yang harusnya sudah membusuk sejak lama!"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaaannya aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Perkataan Kyungsoo tadi sungguh membuatku kecewa,sangat aku ingin menangisi hidupku yang gelap aku sendiri di dalam kegelapan ini. Ibu,Ayah,Hyung mereka telah pergi, terlebih sikap Kyungsoo yang benar-benar membuatku tak percaya.

Entah kemana aku harus menumpahkan semua masalahku ini. Aku sakit di perlakukan seperti ini. Aku tidak sanggup melewati ini sendiri lagi. Aku memang pernah melalui masa seperti ini sebelumnya, diasingkan oleh siapa pun. Tapi kali tidak ada tempatku untuk berteduh.

Sekolah telah usai Aku pun ingin segera kembali kerumah. Namun, karena tadi kepala sekolah ingin bertemu dengan ku,aku pun segera menuju ruangan nya untuk menemuinya.

"Jadi benar kabar itu telah tersebar?" Aku mengangguk gelisah. Aku cemas. Aku merasa seperti berada di bawah mikroskop sebagai objek penelitiannya yang di amati dengan saksama. "Ne, tapi bukan saya yang–"

"Kamu ingatkan perjajian kamu ketika masuk sekolah ini?" Pak kepala sekolah memotong kalimat ku. "Ingatkan?!"

"Ingat pak."

Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan nya? begitu pihak sekolah mendapat kepastian bahwa aku di terima di sekolah ini, Ibu menceritakan semuanya. Kondisi Ayah dan pengucilan yang aku terima dulu. Ibu menceritakannya karena,Ibu takut aku akan mengalami hal yang sama. Hal itu menyakitkan bagiku. Pihak sekolah hampir saja membatalkan penerimaanku,padahal nilai tes masukku termasuk yang tertinggi. Tapi, itu semua seakan tidak berarti hanya karena kondisi Ayah.

ODHA.

Tapi Ibu sangat luar biasa. Beliau terus berusaha untuk memastikan bahwa aku di terima.

Keputusan akhir sekolah,setelah semua yang Ibu lakukan untuk mempertahankan hakku,sekolah mengharuskan ku menyerahkan hasil tes kesehatan yang menyatakan aku negatif HIV dan merahasiakan tentang Ayah. Tidak boleh seorang pun yang tahu tentang hal ini. Reputasi sekolah bisa bla bla bla,Aku bosan dengan kata kata itu.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini kejadian nya?! Berita tentang Ayah mu terpajang di mading dan semua siswa di sekolah sudah tahu! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!"

"Saya juga tidak tahu Pak."

"Bagaimana bisa kamu tidak tahu?!"

"Pak!" Emosi ku mulai keluar, Aku tidak peduli dengan sopan santunku saat ini.

"Apa Bapak pikir saya yang menyebarkan berita itu?! Bapak pikir saya mau kembali seperti masa lalu saya dulu?!"

Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

Apa yang ada di pikiran mereka? Orang orang menyebutnya guru? Tidaklah mereka lihat apa yang aku alami? bukankan seharusnya mereka membantuku?

Seharusnya aku belajar dari pengalaman, tidak ada gunanya aku berharap pada mereka. Bergantung pada orang yang mengecewakanku.

"Baekhyun jaga ucapanmu!" tanpa basa basi dan tidak menghiraukanya aku tinggalkan ruang itu dengan membanting pintunya. Aku berlari sekencang kencangnya,entah kemana.

Aku tidak ingin pulang saat ini. Aku ingin menemukan tempatku, untuk sendiri.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

NOTE:

1. maaf kalo ff saya bahasanya masih kurang greget atau kurang dapet feelnya atau yang dll lah soalnya ini ff pertama saya hehe

2. Thankseu /bow/ buat yang menyempatkan waktunya buat baca ff saya ini yaaaaa. aisiteru qq~

3. yang udh baca review boleh kan? review ajalah yaaaa/wink/ /apasi genit

ARIGATOU BUAT SEMUAA HEHE:')))


End file.
